


a boy like me knows how to take direction

by aureatian



Series: A3 NSFW Week [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Apparently his attempt at dirty talk was so laughably terrible that he has assigned reading, courtesy of his fussy roommate.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3 NSFW Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933048
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	a boy like me knows how to take direction

_"Your... uh... cock's hard."_

That was the sentence that landed him with an entire collection of hentai Settsu threw at him. Apparently his attempt at dirty talk was so laughably terrible that he has assigned reading, courtesy of his fussy roommate.

It's one of those kinks that got Settsu going but Juza's never even thought about. They did have a very vanilla lay two weeks ago, so he probably owes it to Settsu to try learning about his weird ass kinks.

 _"Your voice could be so sexy if you'd just learn how to use it."_ Even in his own imagination Settsu can't deliver a straightforward compliment. He complained so much when Juza stumbled over the dirty talk he demanded.

Whatever.

He'll show that asshole he knows what he's doing.

Time to open up one of these books. (Where does Settsu keep all of these?)

Immediately his eyes are assaulted by a variety of insults he's never heard, let alone read. What the fuck, Settsu.

According to this, what Settu’s into is getting insulted in bed as somebody jacks him off. Not just insulted, he wants disparaging comments about how many men and women he's been with before they got together.

Juza's pretty sure the answer to the number of men is zero, but it's not like they've actually sat around and talked about their numbers. Settsu's his first... everything, but he's reluctant to admit it. Even if he's sure Settsu already knows.

He manages to get through the first book. It's slow going. These words and their intensity are excessive. But apparently this is what Settsu gets off to. He has questions, but even more than that, he wants to prove himself.

Admittedly he never thought he'd be proving his prowess to Settsu in bed or by learning dirty talk, but life happens. There's nothing he can do about it now. Are they dating? Just fucking? They haven't talked about shit and Settu's asking to be called a slut. And for some reason this course comes complete with a reading list.

No matter how he looks at it, the situation is weird as hell.

He's already accepted this dumbass challenge, and he's not going to back down now.

The words printed on the page are _You're my horny little cumslut_ with extra emphasis on the **my** and Juza can feel his soul escaping his body. They can't _all_ be this filthy, right?

Ten books later he can confirm: They are all that filthy. Or worse, somehow.

If absolutely nothing else, it's doing wonders for his vocabulary. Not that he would ever use any of this in polite company.

It's gonna take some work before he's actually comfortable saying any of this shit out loud, but he thinks he gets the gist of it. "Sexy" insults. Disparaging remarks about how wet Settsu's dick's gotten. That sort of thing.

The idea of it is simple enough. The execution is where he's most likely to fail.

* * *

In the end it takes him a month to nail down this stupid character. He's doing it in between rehearsals, and he won't be caught dead practicing when Settsu's in the room. It made it hard to actually get experience, but he thinks he's ready now.

The play went well. Nobody's going to be asking after them in the morning. Now's the perfect time to get out and test his newly acquired skill of dirty talking his dumbass roommate.

He picks up one of the cans of coffee from the refrigerator and presses it against Settu’s neck. The cold makes him jump. The more vindictive part of him is glad for it. He had to suffer through some of the worst written dialogue in history for the sake of Settu’s dick. Settsu can deal with a little cold in revenge.

“You good tonight? Been workin’ on that thing you wanted.” Just because he can be explicit doesn’t mean he actually _wants_ to be. The walls aren’t that thin, but Kumon is right above them. The less he says here the better.

“You know what you’re doin’? Damn. Yeah. We can go right now.” There’s a definite hard on in Settu’s skinny jeans. Guess he’s been waiting for today since the day he dropped a collection of porn on Juza’s desk.

Juza can’t decide what to think about it, so he tosses it into the ‘for future consideration’ pile. That’s a problem for his future self. The him of this moment is about to dick down the most annoying asshole on the planet.

* * *

Once they’ve made it to the love hotel, Settu’s looking at him like he’s supposed to start the scene. Way to put pressure on a guy.

“You gotta say if it gets too much. Your uh… reference material,” porn, “got intense.”

He rolls his eyes, but he nods. At least he’s taking into account some of Juza's feelings about this.

The words are so outlandish and goofy, but apparently this is the thing that gets Settu going.

Juza clears his throat and prepares himself. Horny hentai dom. He can do this. Nobody else is ever going to know about the words that are about to spill from his mouth.

He closes the gap between them, hand pressing against Settu’s erection. “My horny cumslut’s been waiting for this, huh?”

Immediately, he’s met with Settu moaning in his ear. Clearly very into just this basic line of dialogue. “Fuck…” Long and drawn out.

“That’s what you’ve been wanting this whole time. What’s been on your mind 24/7. All you want is to ride my fat cock, ain’t it?” His voice drops low as he bites down on his ear, rubbing him through his pants.

With the noises Settu’s making, he’s clearly very into this, and that in turn means that Juza’s also getting hard. He starts nudging them backwards, onto the bed, tugging his own pants off and reaching for the lube.

"Been dreaming of being split open. Fucked 'til you can't think about anything but how good my cock feels spreading out your ass."

Now Settsu's scrambling to take his clothes off, throwing them to the floor without a shred of regard. There's a wet patch staining the front of his boxers as he starts rubbing himself off to Juza's monologue.

"Or do you want me to ram it down your throat? That slutty mouth of yours deserves to be wrapped around me. What does my whore want? I'll be nice and let you choose tonight. All your holes look so lonely."

Settsu lowers his head to meet the crown of Juza's dick. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the licking and kissing was reverent. He keeps one hand on his own dick, desperately bucking into it while he starts sucking on Juza's length. The only way to describe the expression on his face is rapture.

Juza's not true to his words here, he's not about to ruin Settsu's voice by throat fucking him. Who knows when they'll end up on Street Act duty. Instead he twists his fingers into Settsu's hair and starts lightly nudging him along. He can't bring himself to immerse fully into this role.

"Look so pretty with your mouth so full of dick. That's the way you want it. On your knees, cum for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Settsu moans around him and Juza doesn't stop himself from bucking into his mouth once.

"Perfect cock sucking slut. Getting hard just thinking about having a cock in your mouth. Can't wait to taste cum. How many dicks have you had? Little cocksleeve can't even remember, just knows how good it feels to have something hot and heavy in his mouth."

He grips Settsu's hair harder and slowly moves him to take more and more of his dick. There's not a bit of resistance to anything Juza's doing to him right now. So completely turned on he's willing to acquiesce to any physical demand.

There's no way he's telling anybody about this Banri cheat code.

"You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum with a dick down your throat and your hand on your cock? Can't keep from touching yourself when you got your favorite treat in your mouth?"

Settsu's hand only quickens with every word that spills from Juza's lips. But he holds himself there, unwilling to let himself come until Juza does.

"Such a good boy, waiting for me to cum before you. Know exactly what your place is. Taking cum from other men and getting off on doing your job." His own dick is throbbing, ready to blow at any moment. As ridiculous as the dialogue is, in the heat of the moment Juza kind of understands. "Want your treat down your throat or should I paint your pretty face white?"

There's a whine like Settsu can't decide which one is better. He doesn't pull off, instead taking Juza's cock even deeper than he thought was possible. He's sure they both know he's two seconds away from coming, so he says nothing, groaning as Settsu swallows it and moans in ecstasy.

Settsu's teetering right on the edge. All Juza does is reach out and grip his dick and he's coming with a scream.

He pulls out and collapses on the bed, pulling down a pillow to bury his face into. Sure it was hot, but at what price? He needs to recover from the belated embarrassment of saying all those awful lines.

Instead of immediately leaving to wash up, Settsu curls up next to him, pressing his face into the crook of his shoulder. "Didn't know you had it in you." There's that awful smug pleasure in his voice. The same thing that usually makes Juza want to attack him.

Except he's utterly boneless from how hard he's just orgasmed. He definitely doesn't want to admit how hard he studied for this proverbial exam either. "Don't expect it all the time."

He can't even see Settsu, but he can feel the way he's perking up. "But I can expect it sometimes?"

Leave it to him to get that out of what Juza said. "We gotta talk about shit if you wanna keep doing this."

There's a pause. "About what?"

This _dumbass_.

"What we are. You know? What is this?"

"We're dating." He says it like the most obvious thing in the world and Juza's seized with the urge to deck him, hormones be damned.

"We're _what_? Since when?" Looking back he doesn't remember a single time Settsu's ever brought it up.

"Since we started fucking."

Holy shit. That's half a year.

"You fucking suck at asking people out." The anger drains right out of him. In Settsu's brain it probably makes perfect sense, because all the porn he consumes is just _like this._ "If you wanna start dating somebody you start with asking for a date, not jumping straight to banging them."

"We're still dating, right?" Maybe it's his imagination playing tricks on him but that almost sounds like vulnerability.

Even Juza can't bring himself to kick him when he's down. "I didn't even know we were until right now. This ain't our first date."

The eye roll is almost audible. "Fine, you get to choose the next one." It's like he didn't even hear him. But he also seems to relax against Juza's side.

They need to watch some normal ass romance after this catastrophe of miscommunication.

**Author's Note:**

> i went fully self indulgent today


End file.
